Condemnation Wiki
Welcome to the realm of Azuran ''Basics This is to be a custom RP Setting which involves a very roleplay-oriented style of play. Set in an archaic fantasy setting, Azuran is a world full of myth and mystery. Specifics The Condemnation RP setting, Azuran, draws it's races, weapons, and mythos from a variety of real-life cultures. The term Faerie (not to be confused with Fairy), for example, is of french origin (as far back as I researched), but possesses many variations. The general definition of Faerie is the land, realm, or characteristic activity (i.e. enchantment) of the legendary people of folklore. This can be extended to anything from the Greek Minotaur, to the Celtic Leprechaun, even to the classis, vampires, werewolves, and even the grim reaper. You'll also find many of the weapons I have decided to include (more will be added regularly from many cultural backgrounds) are of Chinese descent, including the Liuyedao & Jian. The Japanese Katana is also included. To contrast this, I chose mostly European Armours and Shields. The Magic system, although I'm certain it is not unique, I came up with every bit of it on my own, and typed it all myself. I am very proud of my Aether Manipulation Styles. I worked long hours finishing them. =D It's dedication! Racial Overview Azuran is a land possessed of 2 dominant species, the Human and the Faerie. There are many descendants of both. The Elves, Dwarves, and Lightfeet claim primarily human descent, while the Faerie are so varied that it's difficult to cover in any single volume. Humans are the most technologically advanced species. Humans tend to be the tinkerers and inventors, creating new weapons, armours, and tools often. Dwarves don't invent things as often as humans, but their craftsmanship is unrivaled. Due to this, they often refine and improve human inventions. Elves tend to be quite reclusive, living in the woods and worshipping nature. Not much is known to the public, in regards to elves. Lightfeet are the "short-folk." Often exponentially more nimble than their larger counterparts, Lightfeet look like pint-sizrd humans. Identical to a human in most manners. The only oddity that sets them apart from short humans is an extra knuckle on every finger. Political Overview The relations between these races have varied greatly over the years. The only true constant is that, as a whole, humans and faerie have been at war longer than any of them can remember. Individuals may be friends, or allies, but the two species as a whole are opposed to one another. Currently, the Lightfeet and Dwarves stand with the Humans in the conflict, while the Elves are remaining neutral, attempting to preserve the balance. The Faerie stand alone, not asking for aid. Nor do they need it. Faerie are particularly strong in magic, whereas humans are the weakest of the four mortal races in magic. However, with the aid of the other races, the humans have not only survived, but thrived. Category:Stuff Magic - The Five Basic Elements of the Natural Order For those of you seeking understanding of magic, read my tome, The Grimoire of the Five Elements I will include the names, races, and specifics of characters who appear in the world who are True Mages below, as they are discovered. This includes players. *Gavin Asthmund, Wizard. Specializes in Water, Earth, Ice, and Metal Aethers. Beginning to learn the Earth-Core Wood Style Combat - Weapons And Armours For The Everyday Warrior Basics Only "True Warriors" may train in more than a couple weapons. Weapon styles are very specific. Falchions have separate styles from Scimitars, and Liuyedao are separate from Katanas. Weapons and armour DO have their own HP, so beware breaking your things! Weapons If you wish to learn more about weaponry, please read the Manual of Weaponry. It isn't finished yet, but I am working diligently upon it. Armour'' If you are interested in researching the armours available in this age, you may read my completed tome, The Manual of Armours I will include the names, races, and specifics of characters who appear in the world who are True Warriors below, as they are discovered. This includes players. Spellblades - The Balance Between Two Worlds "Custom" classes are optional. So you may be an Aquaknight, Fireblade, Terraknight, Gustblade, etc. Name it what you will. I will include the names, races, and specifics of characters who appear in the world who are Spellblades below, as they are discovered. This includes players. *The Void Knight, wields a katana and void spells. Nothing more is known of this individual. Species - The Races of the World Basic races are Human, Elf, Dwarf, Lightfoot, and certain Faerie. If you wish to play a Faerie, please run it by me, the GM, so that I can verify the info & okay it. If you don't know of these species, feel free to look up their section in my Racial Compilation tome. It isn't finished yet, but I am working diligently upon it. Recent Activity Category:Browse